


i can give you heaven

by bashfulcreature



Category: Smosh
Genre: And soft!, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: “I miss you, baby, I love you,” Damien says softly. His voice is soft, gentle, yet there’s something different about it - it doesn’t sound quite the same, I love you, through Shayne’s earphones. He prefers to hear it in person, with Damien tucked against his shoulder, all sleepy and delicate. But that’s not possible right now, so Shayne smiles at his phone.





	i can give you heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hellur!!!!!! i am back with a short-ish fic! thanks to my beautiful friend madi for giving me the prompt!!!

“I miss you, baby, I love you,” Damien says softly. His voice is soft, gentle, yet there’s something different about it - it doesn’t sound quite the same, _I love you_ , through Shayne’s earphones. He prefers to hear it in person, with Damien tucked against his shoulder, all sleepy and delicate. But that’s not possible right now, so Shayne smiles at his phone.

 

“I miss you too.” It’s been three weeks and four days since they’ve last seen each other. It’s been five months and thirteen days since Shayne moved to L.A., away from Damien. They still have four days apart until Damien can come visit, just for three days, and then he has to leave again. It’s a lot of counting, a lot of waiting, but Shayne has never struggled to keep track.

 

“It’s so hard,” He breathes, watching Damien’s face shift into a grimace through the screen of his phone. “Being away from you.”

 

“I know, honey.” Damien exhales, breath shaky like he’s about to cry, “I know.” Shayne hears the sheets shift as Damien sinks further into his bed, into the warm cocoon of his blankets. He sighs and sniffles softly, and even though it’s too dark for Shayne too see, he can tell that his baby is crying, or, near crying. It breaks his fucking heart.

 

\--

 

Four days later, Shayne is waiting at the airport, excitement crawling under his skin as he waits for Damien to walk out of the doors. The butterflies in his stomach are his favourite thing but also his worst fear, because it means Damien arrives, but it also means Damien will be leaving, and that’s not fair; he wants him to arrive once and stay forever, move in with him, marry him, grow old with him - he doesn’t want three days of pure fucking bliss and then a month of nothing, of sad Skype calls and whispered promises.

 

Damien finally walks - or rather, runs, through the doors and straight into Shayne’s arms. He usually isn’t so publicly affectionate, but ever since they stopped living close to each other, Damien’s become more and more needy when they do have time together. So Shayne holds him tight, presses his entire body against Damien’s, kisses him hard. People are bumping them as they walk past, tired, pulling suitcases or children by the hand, but it doesn’t matter.

 

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Shayne whispers into Damien’s neck, digging his fingers into his biceps. Damien exhales and pulls away, cheeks pink and eyes shining.

 

“I love you,” he says and Shayne kisses him again, lacing their hands together.

 

The drive back to Shayne’s apartment is quiet, Damien half asleep in the passenger seat, and Shayne has never felt more in love. Damien is a little bit sick, as per usual, and he’s wrapped in a blanket that Shayne keeps in his car especially for him, knees brought up to his chest with his body turned towards Shayne. That’s something he’s noticed, that Dami is always somehow turned towards him, looking at him, pointing at him. It’s not even something Damien does on purpose, or at least Shayne doesn’t think so - but it’s incredibly endearing. Like that episode of New Girl, when Cece tells Jess that a man’s feet always point towards the thing or person they want most. Maybe it’s not true, it’s probably not true, but it still makes Shayne feel a little warmer inside.

 

“We’re nearly home, Dami. Do you wanna take a nap, or I could make us some food?” Shayne asks, voice soft as to not disturb the peace and quiet of the car. Damien snuffs, rubbing his nose with the blanket.

 

“Wanna nap. I wanna cuddle with you, baby, if that’s okay.”

 

“Of course, darling. Anything for you.”

 

\--

 

“I don’t wanna go,” Damien says. He’s stood in the middle of Shayne’s bedroom, bag open on the bed. This is the second worst moment, watching him pack. Pick up all of his things, the evidence that he _was_ here, like a thief covering his tracks up. Shayne's apartment always feels empty when Dami isn't here, like it's missing something vital, something that brings it to life and makes it feel like home. The air is always a little sweeter when Damien is around.

 

“Then don’t. Don’t go, baby.” Shayne answers. He’s still in bed, because if he doesn’t get up then it doesn’t feel like Damien is going to leave. “Stay here. Quit your stupid job. Live with me.”

 

“I-” Damien pauses, and drops down onto the bed. “I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can, Dami! You hate your job. All the good voice acting jobs are in L.A. now anyway. I’ll help you, baby, you know I’ll be there for you.”

 

Damien looks absolutely dumbfounded, like he only just realised that yeah, maybe this is a possibility, maybe it would work. It’s a crazy idea, stupid and impulsive, and it’s fucking terrifying, but at least they’d be together.

 

“Alright.” He says, and then he crawls back into bed, straight into Shayne’s arms. And maybe, just maybe, they both cry a little, and after Damien calls his boss to tell them he quits, Shayne makes them waffles, and they watch all six seasons of _Game of Thrones_. It’s like they never stopped living together, but it's also somehow even better, an explosion of feelings. That evening, L.A. is quiet, and all Shayne can hear is Damien's quiet breathing as he sleeps. It's fucking perfect.


End file.
